Berisha Terakuni
| lastappeared= |death = }} Berisha Terakuni was an Aes Sedai of the Gray Ajah. Appearance She had hard eyes and a narrow face. She was lean and the same height as Egwene al'Vere. She spoke with a strong Arafellin accent. Abilities Berisha was a strong sister in the One Power. It can be guessed for two reasons: firstly Berisha did not defer to Katerine Alruddin, who is known to be strong in the One Power; the second is that Berisha alone opened a gateway large enough for a cart with passenger to pass trough (but for a female channeler in the Aes Sedai ranks so much power is very unlikely, in fact for instance the very strong Elayne is able to open a gateway just large enough for a horse to pass through, and without the rider on the back - she could have been using an angreal). The WOT Companion is silent on her actual strength level, but it can be guessed to be either 14(2) or 15(3), the latter being Katerine's strength. History She was from Arafel. She stood high in the Aes Sedai hierarchy. She had a reputation for the strictest, and often harshest, interpretation of the law. She adhered to the letter of the law, with no sense of mercy. Activities She curtsied to Alviarin when Alviarin was Keeper, to help gain some protection against Elaida. She hated currying favor, though. Berisha was one of the Aes Sedai involved in capturing Egwene at Southharbor and bringing her to the White Tower, along with Barasine, Katerine, Felaana Bevaine, Merym, and Jala Bandevin. She said that Egwene's judgement would require the use of a High Court, with the Hall sitting to deliberate on the verdict. Katerine suggested that Berisha might be called on to act as the Chair of Pardon. This role is one that Berisha certainly didn't relish, especially since the Chair sometimes shared the same fate as her defendant. She chastised Katerine for scaring Nicola Treehill by saying that novices should be guided and not bludgeoned. Katerine and Barasine made implied threats towards Berisha and Berisha left Egwene in their custody. Egwene thought that no woman who gave into fear so easily could ever have obtained the shawl and that something must have been very wrong. During the initial days of the Last Battle, Egwene, as the new Amyrlin Seat, had Faile go to the Tower and recover the Horn of Valere. Berisha was ready to open a gateway for her, transporting the Horn hidden among other goods in a cart to the Field of Merrilor. In that moment the convoy was surprised by a bubble of evil which hurt Berisha in the foot, this might have caused the gateway to open wrongly, leading the group into the Blight instead. Shortly afterwards, Berisha was stabbed to death by Aravine Carnel, a Darkfriend who wanted to erase any sign of Faile and her expedition. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Living as of AMOL Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai